The many, if not all, modern search engines provide no method to cancel the auto-completion of a search. Once the user has clicked on an auto-complete search option, a full search is returned on the auto-completed search term. If another search is required, the user must execute the search again. Further, as modern computer devices get smaller, applications require more efficient uses of screen real estate. Also, with additional restrictions placed on mobile internet, efficient use of available bandwidth becomes an important concern.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0159923, titled “Previewing Web Pages Associated with Search Results,” describes methods and systems for previewing search results determined in response to search queries input into a browser toolbar search box. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,150,869, titled “Combined Web Browsing and Searching,” describes methods and systems for displaying a web page and search results based on a user-entered query term in the same window concurrently. However, conventional solutions do not offer any improvements in bandwidth efficiency.